


Unofficially Official

by melodyinlove



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: daniel and seongwoo are unofficially official and daniel doesn't like it one bit.





	Unofficially Official

Daniel and Seongwoo were unofficially official and Daniel didn’t like it one bit.

Since the initial meeting in A class, the two felt a connection between each other. They found themselves liking the same things and hating the same things, specifically later on in Sorry Sorry Team 2. Daniel hated the lenient treatment towards Hyunbin that he looked to Seongwoo to vent since he didn’t want to talk to Jonghyun because he didn’t want want to criticise his leadership. He also didn’t want to talk to Minhyun because they felt like he would tell Jonghyun because of how close the two were and Jaehwan had a big mouth so there was no chance in telling him. 

Seongwoo was reliable to him and, despite barely meeting Daniel. With practicing for Nayana once Daniel moved up to the A class, Daniel asked Seongwoo for help often as he was the one that shined the most dancing in his eyes in the initial company performances. Ever since then, Seongwoo became the person to go to, especially when ranting. 

     “I can’t believe he just left like that!” Daniel yelled to Seongwoo as the two were walking back to the dorms alone.

     “I know, but I’m sure it’ll be okay? Don’t stress out too much. Just focus on yourself okay? It’s Jonghyun’s job as leader to stress out,” Seongwoo said in a soft tone, trying to console the other as he put his arm around him, gently rubbing his shoulder, “I don’t like it either. I’ve told you that, but I’m trying not to get upset over it.” 

     “You’re right,” Daniel whispered as he laid his head on the other’s shoulder, “I just want to do well as a team you know. It’s about the performance as a whole.”

     “But some things are out of your control and you have to learn to accept that,” Seongwoo sighed, “This doesn’t mean you ignore it. You can try your best to hint to be more strict on Hyunbin, but you have to accept that you’re not the one calling the shots at the same time. Do your own part and you’ll perform without any regrets. Besides, I noticed you struggling on the dance break. Channel your energy of frustration with Hyunbin to practicing, yeah?”

Seongwoo chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. However, Daniel was quick to smack the other’s head, slightly insulted at the other’s observation.

     “I’m trying my best okay! I just haven’t gotten the hang of it!” Daniel defended. 

     “Sure! I’ll believe it when I see it!” Seongwoo laughed as he hit the other on the head back before running away. 

     “Hey! Get back here!” Daniel yelled before running after the other.

 

The Hyunbin problem resolved and the Sorry Sorry Team 2 ended up becoming enjoyable for the two. Despite getting close with each of the members, Daniel still felt the closest to Seongwoo, so when he found out he got the lowest score in the team, he found himself crying in Seongwoo’s arms.

     “I don’t understand,” Daniel muttered in between his sobs, “I worked so hard. I did my very best, but the audience doesn’t seem to think so. Even Hyunbin got more votes than me and he didn’t even work as hard. I just don’t get it.”

Seongwoo stayed quiet for the most part, simply listening to what was on the other’s mind as he rubbed his back. Daniel’s tears seeped through his suit and the feeling of the other crying on his shoulder made Seongwoo’s heart ache. He wanted to stop his tears and make Daniel feel better, but he was still trying to find the right words to say as he didn’t expect this to happen. 

     “What if I get eliminated from here? What if I’m not fit to be an idol and all my dreams just get crushed?” Daniel rambled, “Man, if only I was attractive like the rest of the team. Maybe then I would’ve gotten more votes.” 

     “Excuse me?” Seongwoo said in disbelief, “You’re just as attractive, if not even more attractive! Don’t look down on yourself because of this. Votes do not determine your worth. Even so, there’s still 33 people who loved your performance. And also who cares if you get eliminated? Someone like you is found to find success other ways.”

     “I care if I get eliminated, Seongwoo! I care!” Daniel yelled as he stepped away from the other, “I need to do well and this show is a platform for me. You’re just saying all this bullshit, but you don’t actually understand what I’m going through, Mr. 97 votes. You’re safe. You’re fine. Stop trying to console me with your lies because it just makes me feel even shittier.”

The tears poured down Daniel’s face as he spoke and he quickly left the other. Seongwoo stood there, knowing if he continued speaking it would only make things worse. 

     “I guess those weren’t the words he wanted to hear,” Seongwoo thought to himself as he walked back to the dorm.

 

Daniel didn’t speak a word to the other, but just his luck, the two were in a team once again with Samuel, Jihoon, Hyungseob, and Park Woojin. Of course, during filming, he tried to act with a fake smile like he wasn’t upset that Seongwoo was in his team.

Seongwoo tried his best to talk to Daniel, wanting to mend their relationship, but he just wouldn’t budge. He would quickly talk to someone else or get up and practice. It broke Seongwoo’s heart seeing his close friend act this way. He had to patch things up, somehow. He missed wrapping his arm around Daniel’s shoulder and listening to other rant, having his words make the other’s mood go up.

And so, after being scolded by the teachers, Seongwoo found Daniel by himself outside of the building and sat next to him.

     “Go away,” Daniel whined as scooted away from the other, “I’m not in the mood. I’ve already dealt with teachers criticizing me. I don’t need you to too.”

     “Daniel, I’m not going to criticize you, okay? Just hear me out, please?” Seongwoo asked as he scooted closer to the other.

The younger didn’t respond, signaling the other to speak his mind.

     “Okay,” he took a deep breath, “I know I don’t understand how it feels to be live voted low. I don’t. I know you were hurting and I should have empathized with you more and just listened, but it really hurts me when you look down on yourself. I mean, look at you. You ranked 5th place during the first eliminations. You’re not going anywhere, Daniel. People love you.”

Seongwoo looked at the other only to find him in tears. He took this opportunity to put his arm around the other, in which Daniel naturally rested his head on the elder’s shoulder.

     “I keep trying and trying and it just feels like I’m going nowhere. With the live votes and now with this. I wanted to be leader so I could be like Jonghyun and be someone respectful and honorable like him. But look at us, we can’t even get a performance good enough for our teachers and our peers and I feel at fault.”

     “It’s okay. We just need more time adjusting. It’s not your fault. You’ve done a great job at being leader,” he smiles brightly, “Come on. Let's have a meeting with them and try to fix things. No time to waste let's go!”

Seungwoo energetically got up and wiped the tears from Daniel’s face as he got up after him. 

     “No more crying, okay? It hurts to see you cry.” 

After their talk, Daniel was able to get himself together and help the team to do better. Although the team didn’t have the dynamic as Sorry Sorry Team 2, it was still enjoyable for the duo and they felt like they were going to be able to pull off a good performance for the fans. Right before it was their time, the team huddled together with a smile. 

     “Let’s do our best and have fun. We’ve worked hard for this performance. We’ve struggled, gotten frustrated, cried, laughed, smiled, and so much more. Let’s not let our hard work go to waste,” Daniel said to his team, leading proudly, “Anyone have anything else to say?”

     “No regrets! No matter what the score is. No matter who gets 1st to 6th place, it doesn’t matter. I hope you guys leave the stage knowing there was nothing else you could’ve done to make it better,” Seongwoo interjected, his words directly for Daniel. 

The performance went more than well. Daniel walked into the next room feeling somewhat confident, if he was honest. Seongwoo was cautious, not just for himself, but for Daniel as he didn’t want to see Daniel breakdown again.

However, that was exactly what happened. And so, Daniel was again crying on Seongwoo, not as harshly as before, but Seongwoo could still feel the pain in the other’s heart through his tears. He didn’t want Daniel to be in pain anymore. He wanted him to smile and be happy because that’s when Daniel shined the most. 

     “I tried everything and I’m just not good enough for them. It really must be a handsome competition and I’m just losing,” Daniel cried only for Seongwoo to step back.

     “I’m tired of hearing you look down on yourself because of other people’s opinions. So what if those people in the audience didn’t vote for you? We all know it’s a scam like Samuel ranked below you and he’s so talented, just like you. There are still people voting for you online and they love you. Please, Daniel, have more confidence. You’re fucking amazing, a great person, dancer, singer, rapper, and friend. Also, if I say so myself, you’re pretty damn attractive. The way you smile and laugh is so charming and the way your gaze changes when you’re performing blows me away,” Seongwoo blushingly covered his mouth and stopped himself as he realized he said too much. 

Daniel looked at the other, taking a step closer. In which, Seongwoo took a step back. He kept moving closer and closer and the other kept moving further and further until Seongwoo’s back hit the wall. He tried to move away, but Daniel held onto his shoulders. 

     “Do you really mean all of that?” Daniel whispered only for Seongwoo to nod.

The younger smiled before moving closer, making eye contact with the other as their lips got closer. Seongwoo felt his heart race. He always had a crush on the other and wasn’t sure if he felt the same way, but this obviously showed that the feelings were mutual. The moment before their lips touched, they closed their eyes and Seongwoo pulled him forward and pressed his lips against Daniel’s. He was finally kissing the person he dreamed about kissing for weeks. The person that has constantly been on his mind and has been making his heart skip a beat. There he was right in front of him, cupping his cheeks as they continued to make out. 

Seongwoo felt like it was a dream that he pinched and nope, this was real and he liked Daniel and Daniel liked him.

The rest of Produce 101 quickly went by and Seongwoo watched as his knight in shining armor’s rank increased and increased. He saw as Daniel’s smile got brighter and brighter and his confidence rose. He couldn’t help but feel proud at his progress. Seongwoo, being in top 11 range for all of Produce 101, felt proud, but there just wasn’t the same progress that was Daniel. Watching him sit at the #1 seat on the final episode was tear jerking, but Seongwoo was able to hold it in and cheer proudly instead. 

The two never became official simply because no one mentioned it. Seongwoo didn’t want to talk about it for his own reasons and Daniel was too timid. Whenever Daniel would slightly mention them, Seongwoo would talk to someone else or change the subject. They would still make out and go on one on one dates, but they would never put a title to what they were and never told anyone about their “relationship.” 

 

So there Daniel was, glaring at Minhyun as he peeked into the big bedroom and saw the two talking alone. No one else was in the house except for Jihoon, who was taking a shower at the time. 

      “Who does Minhyun think he is being so close to my man and talking to him so intimately? I will kill him if he gets any closer,” Daniel thought to himself as he stood there.

Seongwoo, who has not noticed Daniel at all, put his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and that was where it stopped for Daniel. He bursted in the room and sat in between the two with an innocent smile.

     “Daniel! I didn’t know you were home. Hey!” Minhyun greeted innocently with a bright smile.

     “So fucking fake,” Daniel thought to himself before speaking up, “Yeah, I’ve been home for a while. What have you guys been doing?”

     “Just talking about stuff, no big deal,” Seongwoo shrugged as he looked at Daniel before peeking over at Minhyun, “Let’s talk more later. I’m kinda tired.”

Seongwoo got up and Daniel immediately followed him to their room, luckily Jisung wasn’t there. Daniel was so close to asking what the two were talking about, but the other quickly took off his shirt to shower, leaving Daniel flustered over his crush’s body. Seongwoo smiled after grabbing his towel kissing the younger softly on the lips before leaving to the bathroom. 

     “Fuck, why is he so attractive?” 

Daniel was quite timid around Seongwoo, so he never found the right timing to talk to him about Minhyun. However, it was all that was on his mind, causing him to be unfocused during the day. Seongwoo was friendly with all of Wanna One for sure, but to talk one on one alone and suddenly beeing awkward once someone else joins? That was strange of Seongwoo to do and Daniel didn’t like it. The members often caught Daniel lost in thought or suddenly upset at random moments. Minhyun swore he saw Daniel glaring at him a couple times (which he was right about of course). Seongwoo didn’t want to ask the other what was wrong because Daniel was easy to read to the elder, and he knew he was going to talk about his conversation with Minhyun, which wasn’t what he wanted at the moment. 

     “Is there something wrong?” Jisung asked two days after the incident when Seongwoo was away and it was just MMO in their room, “We’ve known each other for quite some time. You can tell me anything.”

     “There’s nothing wrong, Jisung hyung. Don’t worry about me,” Daniel smiled to cover up his worries, “Thank you for caring though. It means a lot.”

     “Anytime. Well, I think Jaehwan is done taking his two second shower so I’ll go before someone beats me to it,” Jisung laughed at his joke before leaving. 

Daniel laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling with a deep sigh. He hated how he couldn’t put a label on him and Seongwoo. It made him feel more insecure that Seongwoo had the freedom to move onto someone else and break his heart. He didn’t want Seongwoo to leave his side and felt the happiest around him. Instead of getting lost in his thoughts for hours, he decided to turn off the lights with his foot, turn to the wall and sleep.

Seongwoo came in shortly after when Daniel was already knocked out. He smiled at how soundly the boy was sleeping before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

     “I really like you,” he whispered softly before going onto his own bed and sleeping. 

 

The next few days were still just as bad, but Daniel found himself slowly forgetting about it. He smiled more, focused better, and stayed calm. However, after Daniel took his shower, he looked for Seongwoo to show him this funny picture, but again he found Seongwoo talking to Minhyun just like the first time. Daniel quickly got mad and barged into the room, shocking the other two and grabbing onto Seongwoo and pulling him out. 

     “I’m sorry Minhyun hyung. I just need him for a moment,” Daniel said as he looked back at him with a smile before dragging the other into their shared room. 

     “What’s up, Daniel? Are you okay?” Seongwoo asked cautiously. 

     “Are you really going to act so casual when you and Minhyun are just in that room alone talking suspiciously? Don’t you think about me and how I would be concerned?” Daniel hissed, trying to control his volume so the other’s wouldn’t hear.

     “Wow, Daniel’s jealous. How cute,” Seongwoo said with a laugh as he put his hand on the other’s shoulder only to get it pushed off.

     “I’m serious hyung! Do I need to talk to Minhyun and beat h--”

     “Daniel, calm down. There’s nothing going on with me and Minhyun. I promise,” Seongwoo said in a soft tone.

     “But the two of y--”

“Minhyun has been talking to me about how conflicted he feels about being in both Nu’est and Wanna One. How much he misses his members, but feels like he is taking us for granted by missing them. How fans have been getting upset no matter what he does. He’s really hurting inside and he didn’t want to tell anyone but Sorry Sorry Team 2 because we got the closest to him. He needed face to face interaction so he couldn’t talk to Jonghyun nor Hyunbin. Jaehwan is a big mouth so he didn’t bother. Minhyun went to me because I was available when he needed me. He was going to tell you too, but you were busy when he needed to talk and then you started glaring at him so he got scared.” 

Daniel felt extremely awful. He had no idea Minhyun was going through so much and he let his jealousy get the best of him. 

     “I’m sorry. It’s just. I get scared,” Daniel whispered, biting his lip.

     “Scared? Why?” Seongwoo asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger. 

     “Of you leaving me!” Daniel took a step back, “I don’t even know what we are and you won’t even let anyone know about us. You make my heart flutter every time you make me or someone else laugh, help calm a situation, perform on stage, or just… just anything you do! You make me weak and soft every time you’re near me. You’re the most reliable, handsome, funny, amazingly talented person I have ever met and you mean so much to me that I don’t want to let you go. So what are we, Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel could feel him tearing up once again but he held in his tears.

     “Oh that,” Seongwoo looked to the ground for a moment in thought before looking back up, “When we first kissed after position evaluations, I was nervous. You know the saying ‘you can’t love anyone until you love yourself’? That’s how I felt about you. I didn’t want you to depend on me for your confidence and love. I still wanted to be with you so I kept things the way they are now, unofficial. I know that was wrong, but I watched you start to love yourself and truly blossom as the rest of the show went on. I was proud of you, but I couldn’t find the right moment to bring things up. But I guess now is better than never right. Be my boyfriend, Kang Daniel?” Seongwoo asked with a big grin.

Daniel smiled brightly as he pulled the other close to him, giving him a big kiss on the lips before pulling away. He grabbed the elder’s head and kissed his forehead before looking into his eyes. 

     “Of course I will.”

 

A few days passed and Daniel and Seongwoo felt it was only right to tell the rest of the team about their relationship so they sat everyone in the living room and smiled brightly.

     “Alright, this better be worth it. My time is precious,” Jaehwan commented with a big grin, only to get a smack on the head and a “shut up” from Jisung.

     “Oh yeah so, haha,” Daniel scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “So basically…”

     “Daniel and I are dating and we thought we should let you know!” Seongwoo announced with a big grin.  

The rest of the members groaned and rolled their eyes, dispersing from the living room. 

     “What? Is there something wrong?” Daniel asked confusingly.

     “You act like it was something new!” Daehwi said, “We’re not dumb. We all could tell something was going on.”

     “Yeah. In order to shock us, you gotta be like Daehwi and Jinyoung who literally came out of nowhere,” Woojin interjected, only for the two mentioned to blush furiously.

     “‘Awww I love you, Seongwoo.' 'No, I love you more, Daniel',” Jisung imitated the two with a laugh, “I freaking caught you guys so many times in our room, but I’m a nice roommate who lets his lover roommates have some alone time together.”

     “I’m not stupid. I know why you were glaring at me, Daniel,” Minhyun commented before leaving to his room.

The rest of the members went back into their rooms, leaving Daniel and Seongwoo alone. They simply looked at each other, shrugged, and smiled before walking back into their room. Before entering, Daniel held onto Seongwoo’s hand and looked at him. 

     “I love you, Seongwoo.”

     “I love you too, Daniel.”

     “I love you too, Jisung!” Jisung yelled through the door, “I can fucking hear you guys get in or get out, but don’t make me suffer through hearing this!”

The two laughed and entered, smothering their roommate in a group hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! uhh, this is my first ongniel fic and sorry if it was messy but i love ongniel and i hope you liked it! it's a bit of a basic plot but i really wanted to feature a reliable ong and timid daniel so hehe.  
> follow me on twitter and talk to me about ongniel: @lovelybugis  
> or send me ongniel (or any other pd101 ship) plots you want to see: https://curiouscat.me/btobooty


End file.
